Ja, Brobot
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Rycerski turniej" }}Fineasz i Ferb mają za dużo pomysłów na tak krótkie wakacje. Dzięki pewnemu mechanizmowi tworzą Finedroidy i Ferboty. Gdy Fretka zauważa roboty, chowa się w schronie. Postanawia, że złapie jednego z nich i pokaże go mamie, gdy ta wróci z miasta. Jak zwykle nie udaje jej się. Roboty spisują się świetnie. Lecz budują oni projekty, które wymyślają chłopcy i wyślają własne. Niestety po wypiciu kawy, tracą kontrolę i atakują właścicieli. Ferb przełącza tryb na taniec. Wszystko kończy się tak, że wielki magnes porywa roboty. Dundersztyc nic nie robi. Ma zamiar, za pomocą wielkiego magnesu pomachać nad domem swojej dziewczyny i usunąć wiadomości, które zostawił na jej automatycznej sekretarce. Jednak Agent P i Święty Mikołaj krzyżują jego plany. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz i Ferb siedząc w ogrodzie pod drzewem przeglądają wszystkie plany i projekty, które zamierzają wykonać w te wakacje. Fineasz stwierdza, że mają tego za dużo w planach jak na ich dwóch. Ferb wpada na pomysł, żeby wykorzystać projekt robota z zeszłego roku. Chłopcy zrobili stado Finetroidów i Ferbotów. right|200px Dundersztyc planuje pomachać wielkim magnesem nad domem swojej nowej dziewczyny,żeby usunąć wszystkie wiadomości jakie jej nagrał na automatyczną sekretarkę. Fretka widząc roboty left|200px chłopców przypominające ich samych wpada w panikę i ucieka do schronu, gdzie opracowuje plan przyłapania braci. Bo kilku chwilach, radość chłopców znika. Ich roboty zaczęły się wymykać right|200px spod kontroli. Skończyły wszystkie ich projekty i zaczęły wymyślać własne oraz otworzyły barek ze zbyt zdrową kawą, która strasznie ich nakręcała. Agentowi P udaje się powstrzymać Dundersztyca dzięki Świętemu Mikołajowi, który przelatując swoimi saniami nad okolicą, przyciagnął nimi magnes Dundersztyca. Fineasz i Ferb powstrzymują swoje roboty przed zniszczeniem ich specjalnym przyciskiem zrobionym przez Ferba. 200px|leftFretka próbując przyłapać braci się spóźniła, bo chwilę przed przyprowadzeniem mamy, magnes przyczepiony do sań Mikołaja przyciągnął i zabrał ze sobą roboty. Zakończenie Fretka widząc zrobionego przez przypadek robota podobnego do niej znów wpada w panikę i ucieka do schronu. Kiedy wchodzi do schronu to zastaje tam Fretkoida z jej misiem i jej go odbiera. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Ja, Lindana (wersja windowa) * Robo-taniec * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (wersja windowa) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba brak Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Winda ukryta w kominie Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Pierwszy raz pojawia się Święty Mikołaj (któremu w oryginalnej wersji głosu użyczył Dan Povenmire). *Okazuje się, że Pepe zna się ze Świętym Mikołajem i lubi go. *Ferb nic nie mówi w tym odcinku. *Fretka ma schron panikowy, w którym chowa się w chwili przerażenia. Jest on pokazany potem w odcinku "Inwazja poferbaczy ciał" *W tym odcinku pokazanych jest najwięcej (8) planów Fineasza i Ferba. *Jest pierwszy pod względem emisji odcinek, w którym nie pojawia się Izabela. Powiązanie z serią *thumb|194pxWindowa wersja Gitchee Gitchee Goo jest słyszana ponownie, oprócz tego Dudnersztyc śpiewa tą piosenkę jadąc swoim dźwigiem. *Kiedy robotom skończyły się projekty, zaczęły tworzyć własne. Jeden z Ferbotów projektował kolejkę. Był to ten sam projekt, który miał Ferb w odcinku ("Kolejka"). *Dundersztyc w odcinku "Fretka traci głowę" próbował podkopać się do Chin. Roboty Fineasza i Ferba rozwiązały problem przedostania się przez płynną lawę w jądrze Ziemi podczas, gdy Dundersztycowi nie udało się to. *Po raz drugi Ferb nic nie mówi ("Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). Aluzje *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu Ja Robot *'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (w angielskiej wersji) '- Fretka w pewnym momencie mówi "80's Music is so 2002". Akcja w Vice City rozgrywa się w latach osiemdziesiątych, a gra została wydana w 2002 roku. U nas słowa Fretki zostały przetłumaczone jako "straszna muza z lat osiemdziesiątych". Błędy *Roboty zostały usunięte przez Świętego Mikołaja, jednak nie zostało powiedziane, co stało się z pozostałymi ukończonymi projektami. *Chimmney-Vator jest napisane źle, gdyż powinno być Chimney-Vator.